1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soda dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new removable soda bottle dispenser for dispensing soda from a beverage container and further maintaining the same fresh between use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soda dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, soda dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art soda dispensers include U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,364; U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,038; U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,081; U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,565; U.S. Pat. Des. 316,208; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,186.
In these respects, the removable soda bottle dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing soda from a beverage container and further maintaining the same fresh between use.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of soda dispensers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new removable soda bottle dispenser construction wherein the same can be utilized for dispensing soda from a beverage container and further maintaining the same fresh between use.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new removable soda bottle dispenser apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the soda dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new removable soda bottle dispenser which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art soda dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a portable soft drink dispenser for fastening to a standard carbonated beverage container and providing a convenient dispensing of the contents while maintaining the carbonation of the beverage until fully consumed. The dispenser is comprised of a body assembly for threadedly engaging the conventional carbonated beverage container such as one or two liter PET containers. The body assembly contains a telescopic tube for connecting the bottom end of the container to a dispenser outlet of the body assembly. A spring-loaded valve mechanism is included for obturating the tube. Dispensing is manually operable for controllably allowing the flow of the beverage through the dispensing tube by pressing on two levers in an elephant ears shape.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the. designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new removable soda bottle dispenser apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the soda dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new removable soda bottle dispenser which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art soda dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new removable soda bottle dispenser which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new removable soda bottle dispenser which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new removable soda bottle dispenser which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such removable soda bottle dispenser economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new removable soda bottle dispenser which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new removable soda bottle dispenser for dispensing soda from a beverage container and further maintaining the same fresh between uses.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new removable soda bottle dispenser that for a beverage container including a carbonated beverage container containing a carbonated beverage. The dispenser includes a body assembly screwably mounted on the carbonated beverage container with a dispenser spout extending therefrom. A tube depends from the dispenser into the container and remains in communication with the dispenser spout. Situated within a bore formed in the body assembly is a plunger. Such bore connects the tube and the dispensing spout. The plunger has a spring urging the same into a first orientation for preventing the flow of fluid from the tube to the dispensing spout. Also included is a lever connected to the plunger for urging the plunger into a second orientation for allowing the flow of fluid from the tube to the dispensing spout.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.